hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Illegal Business?
Illegal Business? is the debut studio album by American rapper Mac Mall, released in 1993 on Young Black Brotha Records. The album is produced almost entirely by Khayree, with additional contributions by Mac Dre, Ferg and Brotha Luv. Mac Dre also makes a guest appearance alongside Ray Luv and Khayree on the song "Pimp Shit". Mac Mall released the album at the age of sixteen. Tupac Shakur was a big fan of the album, and directed the music video for the single "Ghetto Theme", which he also makes a guest appearance in. "Sic wit Tis" and "I Got's 2 Have It" were also released as singles. Illegal Business? failed to reach the Billboard 200, but peaked at #71 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. Track listing Credits *Scratches: D.J. Tech 9 *Photography: Loviel *Mixed by: Khayree *Album Design & Graphics: Todd Smith Album liner notes Thanks to Radio, D.J.'s & Media: Theo our partner much thanks, Billy Jam, J.J. Johnson, K.K., Marcus Clemons, KMEL, KPPOO, KALX, KSFU, KPFA, Keith Nastaly, Chewy Gomez, Rosary, Dave Shakes, Billy Vidal, Mister Mixx, Sadiki, Daria Kelly, Spence Dookey, Alex Mejia, Kevin Nash, Davey D, Scott Gordon, Jerry O, Sir T. Russell Gatewood, Keith Napier, Prince Ice, Glen Aurey, Big T, Soul Disco, Bobby G, The Pros, D.J. Zen, CMC, Tazzy Taz, Rex Freeman, Rob Nonies, Mark San Agustin (Promotions), Greg Wallace, Ray "V", Mike Futagaki, Leila Steinberg, David Paul and The Bomb Magazine. Shots to Other Artists & Producers: Mac Dre, Khayree, Ray Luv & 9th Link, Renald Powers, Rick Nelson, Eboni Foster Lil'sis, Brotha Luv, Spice 1, D.J. Extra Large & G Nut, Coolin, Pooh-Man, Kenny Wayne, Dangerous Dane, Sway & King Tech, Sugar Ray Howell, Short Dog and the Dangerous Crew, D.J. Cee, D.X., Askari X, Gino Blackwell, A.T.C., D.J. Zen, Ant D.O.G., J.T., RBL Posse, Dre Dog, Paris, B.L.A.C.K., Bobby Ford, Mac C, Premo, John Dilinger & Lock Down Productions, D.J. Tech 9, Totally Insane, E-40 & The Click, B-Legit, Studio Ton, Felton Pilate, Chunk and Ant Banks, Coming next from Young Black Brotha Records is YOUNG LAY "Ruthless Adolescent" and RAY LUV "(Title Unknown)" both due out April of 1994. Thanks to Retail & Misc. Companies: Alliance, Strictly Business Records, Jones & Harris, J & J Enterprises, Audio Innovations, 911 Cellular, R.S.M. Productions, Ron's Hip Hop Shop, Sound of Records, Creative Music, The Music People, Rock Bottom, Bay Area Productions (Earl & Lionel), thanks to my folks, Manor House, Little Record Marts, J.C. House of Music, Dunkley's, West Sound E.P.A. my boy Loviel from Mug Shot Photography, River-T Records & Bobby Weeks, Ron (Omega Music), 2 Live Music, Stick Horse, Bus Stop, VIP Records, African Head Shop. Strictly SES Faculty: MAC MALL, P.U.G., T. LOVE, SLEEPY-D, DUBEE, T-TELLY, LUNATIC, YOUNG VON, INSANE, LIL D, ERIC THE PIMP, E-MONEY, SHORT, MANIAC MIKE, ANT DOG. Mac Mall Personal Thanks: Special Thanks to God, my mother and all my family for being at this me, much love. SHOTS! To the Crest Side the best side, Muthafuckas!! The SES, The Romp, Crewthang, The Loc'ed Out, Tyronne, N.B.P. Mark St. Hood, Tic Toc, J.D., Stevie, Topeloop, Granny Boyz, My cousin greedy ass Gilla, "You know we at this". R.I.P. to Mike Robinson (The MAC). Still makin' dope music through ya cuddie Khayree. RIP Shawn Winn (S-Double) much, much love to both of y'all. My cousin Shaunda & Laurea, my crazy ass brother Kev, Big B, littles, my cousins in the Click, Bigalow, Sam, D.J. Tech 9, and of course that O.G. nigga D.J. Cee and Everybody whoever fired up the Dank wit me, Much Love Muthafuckers! X-tra Special Thanks to Mac Dre and the rest of the Romp 4 havin me soak game at an early age. Khayree, cuz u know we at this, Ray Luv and my nigga Ant D.O.G., D.J. Ce, 51-50, Brotha Luv and my nigga FERG. My nigga Byrd, Lonnie, Bill Snoop and Dee Fire Up!!!!! Shots to All My Folks in Vallejo, Oakland, San Francisco, Richmond, Sacramento, Seattle, South Central L.A., Houston, St. Louis, Atlanta, Miami, Dallas, Fresno, Marin City, Stockton, Santa Rosa, New Orleans, E.P.A., Portland, Baton Rouge, Compton and The Crest Side. Khayree Wishes to Give Special Thanks to: The Mac, Renald Powers, Mac Dre and Ray Luv. All of you have helped me tremendously. Special shot to Mac Dre 4 hookin' me with Ray & Mall. Much love 2 y'all. Category:1993 debut albums Category:1993 albums Category:Mac Mall albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Article stubs Category:Albums produced by Khayree